RIP RPG
RIP RPG intends to be a module hosted on a server that will be listed in GameSpy. To be developed through September 2009, it will showcase a whole new world of adventure. Other specifications Restrictions # The rogue class is not available at level 1 (at character creation). If a player chooses to start their character as a rogue, the game will send that character to a holding place where there are no doors, no windows, and no escape (A DM will move pure rogues back into the game world if and only if they plan to devote all 40 levels to the rogue class.) # The sorcerer class is considered a born psychic and is only available at level 1 (at character creation). Players attempting to multiclass into sorcerer will be deleveled by the game. # The druid class is considered a member of the dragon race. Therefore it is mandatory for all druids to obtain dragon shape unless they multiclass with shifter. At that point they become part of the shapeshifter race. Druids must be selected at character creation (level 1). Players attempting to multiclass into druid will be deleveled by the game. # The devastating critical feat is not available until level 39. Players attempting to take this feat earlier will be deleveled by the game. # A multiclassed PC must have at least 5 levels by character level 40 in each and every class he has. If not a DM will set the PC back to level one. # If there is more than one client connected through a (home) network, ports must be different for each client. See nwnplayer.ini, profile section for details. Background introduction Planet earth continues to move forward during the 21st century. Mankind has established a permanent moon and mars colonies and many underwater cities. Population has been stabilized at 60 billion people, and wars are kept to a minimum. Food production is at an all time high with advanced underwater harvesting. The standard of living for the average person is comparable to a middle class citizen in the USA during the late 20th century. Medicine has cured hundreds of deceases, and life expectancy has increased to 120 years. For accident victims, bionics, robotics and cybernetics can return limbs, mobility, vision, sound and speech. But a new discovery is set to bring everything to an end. Man has been able to travel at incredible speeds but the light barrier will keep him connected to one solar system. Then in the mid 70s (2075) a new technology could finally release mankind from the constraints of physics. For over a century teleportation via wormholes was believed to be theoretically possible, and one day it became reality with the RIP program, nothing fancy but the ability to rip a hole through space and time between two points in the universe and send and object or person through it. Although the idea has been a common one for hundreds of years, not until the '70s could it finally be experimented upon. The concept was simple; with enough energy, a rip could be produced and an object could be sent through it. The Alpha Project, as it came to be known, was meant to be the beginning of a new era for mankind. It proved to be so, but not for the same reasons. Project code name "Alpha" (meant to symbolize the "beginning" of a new era) came with such a high cost that no one nation could afford it. In the end it was the English Conglomerate (made up of every English-speaking nation) and the investment of some major Indo-China global corporations that footed the astronomic bill, which amounted to trillions of dollars. At the bottom of an ocean trench a simple hatchway marked the access point to the deepest research complex ever created. So secret that no record of its existence could be found anywhere, it was built with the sole purpose of causing the first ever rip. One thousand kilometers below that hatch, in the Earth's mantle, floating in a sea of magma at 2000 degrees Celsius, exists the RIP laboratory encased in enhanced armor. The first rip was meant to open a portal between two rooms so that an object could be sent through. Around these two rooms (one closer to the surface and the other closer to the planet core), the six largest nuclear reactors ever constructed where ready to fire the biggest burst of energy the Earth has ever experienced. But all that physical energy just was not enough; the experiment would only work at the precise moment when a solar eclipse took place on the opposite side of the Earth and the equator was at its closest to the sun. With the sun, the moon, the proximity to the Earth's own gravitational pull at the core, and the energy burst from all six reactors, the experiment fired. With all that energy, the rip was all but inevitable. From room two above to room one bellow was a distance of just 10 meters, and objects were sent back and forth instantly through nuclear proof walls and flowing magma. (The object was actually sucked back and forth with incredible force.) A success! Soon with future technologies and improvements to the procedure, tons of cargo, resources and even humans will be able to be transported from a base on Earth to one on the moon, Mars, or beyond instantly, and from the farthest part of the universe back to Earth! Mankind had assured its survival and could now conquer the universe. Then the nuclear reactors were turned off, and the rip was to close. But it did not. With no energy to keep it open, all the scientists were in astonishment and at a loss, it was impossible. They did not realize that the laws of physics are not the only laws in the universe and could not predict what was to take place. Then a rip was reported in Asia. It open all by itself and the world did not know why this was happening to them. Hours later another rip opened in Africa, and then one in the middle of a busy Los Angeles market where hundreds of people got vacuumed in to the unknown, never to be seen again. Project Alpha was classified above top secret until a solution to the rip problem could be found. When one never materialized, the project was forgotten and became just another urban legend. The average rip stayed open for no more than six hours, but some macro rips stayed open for 28 days. All rips are vacuums that sucked everything in front of them and deposited it on the other side. It was a macro rip in India that brought the first living thing from another world; it was a simple ROUS (rodent of unusual size). It made global news — and then fears — when it was deemed to be bulletproof. This was followed by panic when thoughts as to what else could come through a rip came to people's minds. Six months later, in December 2078, the first "monster" came through a rip. Immune to energy and normal kinetic force (a Super Monster), it destroyed everything from Toronto, Canada, to New York City, USA, before nuclear bombs destroyed it (and whatever was left of the eastern seaboard). The creature was originally named "the eight legged freak"; a dwarf version of the species would later be known as Telf and their parasites would grow to be 10-foot-tall spider-like creatures that would come to inhabit Mexico and Brazil. By the one year anniversary of the experiment, millions of people were missing, and even small cities had been completely ripped from the face of the Earth. New alien creatures were ripping in constantly; some were simple animals or plants, and some were even intelligent, while others were predators of the highest caliber, ferocious and almost unstoppable. By year two people were reporting strange events — supernatural activity and men and women who were able to do the impossible, like creating a small light source above their heads or firing electric jolts out of their hands. By year three, 10% of the planet had been bombed with nuclear devices to deal with creatures that, like Superman of the 20th century comic books, was immune to everything but total mass destruction. By year four, the first alien power lord, an amphibian creature from a water word, defeated a monster made of only fire with nothing else but his powers. It would later teach his powers and knowledge to others. Mankind gets a break and they began to fight back. One hundred years later the picture is very similar everywhere, with every piece of land under siege. Travel outside the protective walls of a town or city is extremely dangerous. Monsters constantly pour in with every rip that opens, and humans do not control the planet. Twentieth century technology will prove to be useless to stop the horde of creatures that are immune to bullets. Tanks will be opened like cans of sardines, and the pilots eaten by creatures no bigger than a human. Planes will fall from the sky due to unnatural storms or random encounters with creatures that will come to be known as dragons. Twenty-first century technology will fare no better due to the power of attrition. Manufacturing could never keep up with the war effort, as every war machine cost millions and was no more effective than a boy with a stick (an enchanted stick). Everything that people need to survive needs to be close by and heavily protected. All technology has been adapted and modified for one purpose, and one purpose only, namely survival. Most people now live in conditions that resemble the 15th century. Cities and towns maintain sewers and electric power, but there are no electric appliances because every part of manufacturing goes toward the permanent war effort to survive in the New Earth. Chronological advancement 2010 - Population 7 billion. Twenty-first century technology improvements make life easier for many. 2021 - Population 10 billion. USA lands on Mars; China lands on the moon. 2032 - Population 15 billion. USA, Europe, China, Japan, and Russia build the first underwater cities around their national borders to deal with population growth. 2043 - Population 22 billion. USA builds the first Mars colony. China follows with a moon colony, while Russia and Europe build two space station colonies. 2054 - Population 33 billion. World War III leads to massive Earth-wide famines, and global pandemics kill 1 in 4 humans. Many fear the end of the world, but the sun does come out the day after. 2063 - Population 36 billion. Man achieves 21st century technology advancements that equal 20th century sci-fi. 2072 - Population 51 billion. Man reaches the moons of Jupiter. Plans start to terraform Mars and expand the moon base and space stations to take more civilians. Water colonies are proving very successful. The American world power, fearing that the Asian world power will reach Saturn's moons first, initiates the RIP program. 2075 - Population at an all-time high of 60 billion. The RIP program is ready to open the first interdimensional rip between two points just 10 meters apart. Success in this experiment will open the door for teleportation and instant travel to other galaxies and other Earths to colonize. A must for a planet that is overpopulated. 2077 - Solar eclipse occurs at the equator during the perihelion. The first rip ever is created. It does not close. 2078 - Hundreds of rips appear worldwide, with dozens of missing people and alien encounters. 2079 - Population 60 billion humans, 1 million aliens. Ten cities have been lost, and planet-wide martial law is imposed. 2080 - Population 59 billion humans, 2 million aliens. Estimates of 5 billion humans missing or dead, and 1 million alien creatures killed in action. 2091 - Population 58 billion humans alive, 20 billion dead; 4 million aliens now call Earth home, with unknown aliens dead. 2102 - Tracking population becomes impossible, as communication is lost with anything farther than 100 kilometers outside guarded city perimeters. Alien population is estimated at 8 million. Some settlements start to appear. 2113 - The first dragon is sighted. Massive global crusades form to exterminate all invaders. 2124 - Communication with all extraterrestrial colonies ends. With no Earth support, they die within 10 years. Dragon population increases, making air travel too risky and no longer possible for civilians. 2135 - Crusades are a failure. Human population is estimated at 50 billion and decreasing despite families having more children (4 - 12). In North America, General Joseph Siembieda makes the first alliance between two alien races that have colonized North America. The creatures known as elves and orcs start construction of the Chisago super city. 2146 - The Őœļą Ĉřōņ discover Earth and invade it via rips in Asia and Africa. 2157 - The first dragon kingdom is established in Mei long. The new Chisago state views this new Mei long Kingdom as a threat. The Őœļą Ĉřōņ build a massive slave market in Hong Kong and break a new record of 10 billion humans sold. 2168 - A Formian hive is ripped into the Manitoba prairies. Winnipeg scouts inform the authorities, and the cities prepare themselves for some form of invasion. 2179 - The Russian Federation, with the Europian Union, attacks the Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces in Asia and Africa. The Formian hive expands its territory into Winnipeg and eats its million inhabitants. Chisago City is finished and renamed New Chisago, a gigantic castle with one million citizens on the inside and two million hopefuls on the outside. General Joseph dies and his son Kevin Siembieda is appointed Emperor. The new human empire does not appeal to the dragon forces in Mei long as they build up for war. 2180 - Enter the player. Many common people now use the RIP calendar, which marks 2077 as year one of the rips. It is now 104 PR (post-rip). The Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces destroy the Russian Federation and now bands of random monsters control the countryside. The European Union decimates the Őœļą Ĉřōņ forces in Africa, but now nothing but aliens walk those nuclear-devastated lands. Emperor Kevin Siembieda marries the elven matriarch Mariam and fathers a set of twins, boy and girl, but in a turn of events, the mother and daughter are kidnapped. The Kingdom of Mei long is blamed and war is imminent. The Formian hive expands into the Winnipeg ruins. Around the world the story is the same: Communication and transportation are all but non-existent between towns. All cities have 10-meter walls around them and the nearby farm lands to protect them from random predators that may have been ripped into the nearby countryside. Power is limited and a new form of energy is being used for everything. The master builders are called techmages, and they use the residual RIP energy to bend the laws of physics to accomplish incredible things that, for lack of another word, is called magic. There is no air travel due to dragons and elementals destroying anything that enters their domain. Adventurers on land and sea can expect many difficult fights before reaching their destination. Life is hard for everyone, humans and non-humans alike. (Many non-humans are second or third generation and call Earth their home.) North American kingdoms of note It is important to note that communities do dot the land every 100-200 km, but most are ruled by a powerful ruler/protector and often do not survive after he or she is defeated by a random monster from a rip. The biggest kingdom is the State of New Chisago, made up of humans, elves, orcs, their giant slaves, and were-mutant creations. They control a huge army of skel-droids and skel-bots plus manufacture facilities for power armors, power weapons and robots. Population: * 1 million human citizens * 1/2 million dark elves * 1.5 million orcs * 100,000 were-beasts * 50,000 ettins * 50,000 half-breeds * 10,000 other (unregistered) * 2-3 million hopefuls in the surrounding ruins. The second kingdom by total population is the Formian Hive of Winnipeg. Population (increases by 100,000 per queen per year): * 1 regis queen * 6 young queens * 100,000 nannies * 200,000 workers * 300,000 diggers * 400,000 scouts * 500,000 warriors Original population in 2168: * 1 queen * 100,000 workers * 100,000 warriors Population for the Winnipeg siege of 2179: * 1,350,000 (One million Winnipegians kill 1,2 million Formians, but in the end they lost and became food, and the city ruins became a new Formian stronghold.) The third kingdom by population is the Kingdom of Mei long. Population: * 1,000 ancient dragons * 10,000 adult dragons * 100,000 young dragons * 200,000 humans * 200,000 halflings * 300,000 others. The fourth kingdom by population is the Vermin Invasion in Mexico. Population: * 500,000 vermin beatles * 100,000 giant spiders * 100,000 scorpions * 50,000 dryads The fifth kingdom by population is the Republic of Île d'Orléans. Population: * 200,000 humans * 100,000 dwarfs * 100,000 gnomes * 50,000 others Earth kingdoms of note AMERICA Alaska :: Nunavut :: Alberta :: Manitoba :: Quebec Libre :: New California :: United States :: Mexico :: Colombia :: Brazil :: Peru :: Argentina :: ANTARCTICA Chile :: New Zealand :: Penguinsland :: Area 61 :: AFRICA Saharan Empire :: Egypt :: Congo :: Ethiopia :: South Africa :: Madagascar :: EURO Greenland :: Iceland :: Sweden :: Ukraine :: United Kingdom :: Germany :: Andorra :: New Rome :: OCEANIA Indonesia :: New Guinea :: West Australia :: New South Wales :: ORIENT Kazakhstan :: Siberia :: Sakha :: Korea :: Russia :: Mongolia :: Japan :: Afghanistan :: China :: Middle East :: India :: Thailand :: Tales from the RIP The Setara incident Setara was a beautiful Afghan movie star and singer who had won the heart of the entire nation and was known and loved worldwide. In 2050, she made a controversial movie that enraged Iranian extremists. In the winter of that year, a group of well-equipped extremists crossed into Afghanistan from Iran and assassinated the beloved Setara while she was doing some humanitarian work near the border with Iran. Enraged by this action, the president of Afghanistan ordered the military to hunt down the extremists and eliminate them no matter the cost. The military, also enraged by the incident, sent in six newly acquired EPAs (exterminator power armors). These had been bought from the USA just 3 months prior, under some controversy due to the fact that EPAs were state-of-the-art weapons of mass destruction. However, because Iran had developed nuclear technology, the sale went ahead. The EPAs reached the target zone in just 30 minutes and, using satellite thermo topographic technology, knew exactly the location of the extremists — 100 meters into Iranian territory. The EPAs ignore protocol and engage the extremists on Iranian soil. Iranian authorities, perhaps overreacting, mobilized their own forces to the area in order to force the EPAs back to Afghan's soil. Meanwhile, the EPAs had quickly destroyed most of the extremists but the extremists' known leader escaped into the city of Birjand (a city of 500,000 people in 2050). The EPAs enter the city by force and the local army opened fire on them. Just four hours after the Setara incident commenced, the city of Birjand was in ruins, 10,000 Iranian soldiers were dead, 150 tanks and 25 aircraft were destroyed, and the Birjand population was ether running out of the city for their lives or lay dead under ruins. The Iranian president, wounded by this aggression, ordered the entire Iranian armed forces to prevent even a single EPA from returning to Afghanistan alive. At the same time, the Afghan president — shocked by events so quickly escalating out of control and costing the lives of so many civilians — ordered the EPAs to return home ASAP. Before the EPAs returned home though, an additional 100,000 Iranian troops will have perished, along with 1,000 tanks and 200 aircraft. Finally, under total humiliation and despair, the Iranian president ordered a total nuclear strike of the area in order to destroy the EPAs. Five of the six EPAs returned to their home base. (One was accidentally destroyed by friendly EPA fire during the conflict.) Later, one pilot died of exposure to radiation, due to the overwhelming damage to his EPA compromising its radiation shielding. The other four soldiers were later court-martialed for allegedly disobeying direct orders not to enter Iran. In the aftermath of the Setara incident, the whole world knew that a power armor soldier with a power sword could destroy the biggest armies, literally running them out of bullets. With that in mind, fear struck the world and a new cold war began; nations with power technology became superpowers, and nations without it begged to be assimilated in order to be protected. It would only take four years of this fear and anger before the world would fall into the pain and suffering of World War III. READ ME (The Read Me sign inside the welcome area) Welcome sojourner to my server. I will be your “Game Master” for the duration of your stay. My Log In ID is Victor Lazlo and I will be dropping in to enjoy the game from time to time. Now let us get right down to business. In my server you can be absolutely anything you want to be. All of this has being created for the purpose of entertainment so let’s have some fun. Now it is impossible for me to know where your character is from or what his background is, in advance. You could be from the time of the Spartans, the Greek or the Romans. You could be from the middle ages or from the 20th century. Perhaps even from a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away. (which evidently you will be if not human). But no matter where you come from the important fact is that you are here now! Your story could go something like this: “you are in the middle of playing this great computer game call NWN 7. It is 01:00 in the morning and everyone else is sleeping. Suddenly you hear a scream. It comes from the buildings across your street. Then you hear a gun shot. You tell your friends online you ‘brb’ and go to the window to see what is going on. Then suddenly a creature like you have never seen before except in fantasy movies moves around the buildings to the front. It is a… Manticore ‘but how?’ you ask. Then someone from the building comes out, the Manticore pounce on the poor sucker and rip his upper body off. You watch in horror and call ‘911’ the line is… busy. A police cruiser arrives the very next minute but to you it feels like hours. The policeman draws his weapon and fires at the feeding Manticore. The bullets just bounce off the Manticore. It turns around and fires its spikes. The spikes go through the police car, through the policeman and you hear a scream from your neighbors’ house. You run to the side window of your house and see the silhouette of your neighbor fall to the grown from behind her bedroom window. You run to the back of the house and jump into your car. You start driving away and put on the radio the listen for some news as to what is going on? Then as you drive pass some skyscrapers you see some kind of portal open above the buildings. It is black and round and looks like some kind of wormhole. Then a huge creature, like a dinosaur but with wings comes crashing down from it. It break through two buildings, one of them actually falls on top of it but it just stand up and dust itself off. You are a block away and start to drive as fast as you can away from it. Looking back on your rear view mirror you see that this dinosaur looking creature has wings. ‘Could it be a Dragon?’ you think but it just couldn’t be because Dragons only come from games like Dungeons and Dragons and are not real! But as you take a second look back you see that he is no longer there. You continue to drive, on the radio you hear people calling in with tells of monsters popping out everywhere, then an official announcement to leave the city if possible follow by some very loud explosions. You drive by the local army base and they are mobilizing. Tanks roll out and you get stack behind their slow moving column. A helicopter gunship flies over your head, your eyes follow it and see it fires a mirage of rockets to something behind another building. The explosions almost deafen you. Out walks the Dragon stepping on a tank that flattens under its weight and hits the helicopter with its arm breaking it in half. You jump out of your car and watch row after row of soldiers opening fire on a creature that is just immune to bullets. You run and run and run, then you see your friend, he gives you a ride and you get out of town. Behind you see how your city starts to glow as fires break out everywhere. You take the big highway out of the city but it is full, you get stuck in traffic. It is 02:00 in the morning. Suddenly 100 meters in front of you another wormhole opens. It swallows every vehicle in front and when the car you are in starts to move towards it, you manage to jump out and run away into a field. You walk and walk until you see a group of farm houses. There is a large group of people with you. Everyone ask for shelter, the farmers feel overwhelm but kindly offer assistance, you end up in the barn. It is 04:00 in the morning; you hear another scream coming from the farm house. Is it another wormhole? Is it the Manticore you saw ripped a man in half and fire through a metal car and a brick house? Or is it something worse. You are afraid but go out to investigate. You see nothing. You turn around to go back in the barn but it is not there. It is a RIP, a blackness, a wormhole and you get suck into it… and appear… here” To be continue... Technology Tree As you adventure you will no doubt get tangle with the politics of the land. Perhaps becoming the protector of a small village or the tyrant ruler of a new empire. No mater how you get to the top, once there this is how you build up your land. The Tech Tree So you have become the new ruler of a piece of land, congratulations! Step One will be to protect your poor inhabitants, you do this by building walls around the village. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Building walls will claim an unclaimed territory as yours. It will also come with a free well for you to get Free Water. Step Two will be to ensure enough food for your inhabitants so that they do not starve. You accomplish this by building high yielding farms. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Building the Farms will make available the One Industrial Production (IP) point for the territory every week. It will also create a local market to purchase food. Step Three To continue building improvements to your land you will need access to mineral deposit, so the next thing to do is to explore and build a mine. Cost: $2,000,000 Note: Mines will double the territory IP production to 2 IP per week. They will also provide with mineral deposits for crafting. Step Four You can't rule from the back of your horse. Your subjects will not allowed that. So the next building is a Guild Hall. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Provide free rest, a place to meet with guild members and a guild store with guild items and a enchanting table to improve your items. Guild Items can be purchase at X10 Cost of item and are restricted to Helmets, Cloak, Armor, Weapons, Shields (Items that are visually seen when equip). Of course they are created by the guild and have guild colors. For enchantment restriction see the "Enchanting Section" further down. Step Five Now that your village is more like a town, you likely can feel the eyes of other rules coming down on you and their desired to conquered you. To stop them you need some form of army. For just 3 IPs you can recruit 100 soldiers out of your local population and maintain them indefensibly within your "capital" borders. The building you need for this is a local Inn & Tavern. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Let's you recruit "Soldiers" for your army. The Inn will also allowed rest for travelers and the Tavern will create a perfect meeting point for adventures in your land. Step Six Well now that you are establish in the land, you likely want to expand your borders. To do this you need to build a better army of "Armor" units. The Barracks will allowed you to recruit 100 knights out of your local population to bring other lands under your control. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Let's you recrut "Armor" troops for your army. The Barracks will also come with a smith and an anvil that will enable crafting in your territory. Step Seven Well now your town has grown into a city and your people demand entertainment, also you are always on the look out for better troops. Creating an Arena will provide what you need. Cost: $1,000,000 Note: Just looks impressive. It allowed you to recruit Fighters able to fly and move farther than just the nearby territory. Their cost is 10 IPs for a squadron of 10. Step Eight to Seventeen The caster University. Level One Cost $100,000 Enable you to buy Bombers (ex Sorceress with their fire balls) for 15 IPs for a squadron of 10. It will also open a enchanting store with scrolls and potions up to level one. Level Two Cost $200,000 Increase the level of scrolls and potions to level two. Level Three Cost $400,000 Scrolls & Potions level three. Level Four Cost $800,000 Scrolls & Potions level four. Level Five Cost $1,600,000 Scrolls & Potions level five. Level Six Cost $3,200,000 Scrolls & Potions level six. Level Seven Cost $6,400,000 Scrolls & Potions level seven. Level Eight Cost $12,800,000 Scrolls & Potions level eight. Level Nine Cost $25,600,000 Scrolls & Potions level nine. Level Ten Cost $51,200,000 Scrolls & Potions level ten. Step Eighteen With the construction of a local port, your city will have access to a merchant and your army will have access to Transports for 8 IPs. Cost $1,000,000 Note: There are three types of building you can choose for your merchant center. The Transport ship can carry two soldiers or armor troops across the ocean. Step Nineteen Now that ships are coming to visit your city they will need repairs. With the construction of a ship yard you can repair them and build Warships for yourself. Warships are at the top of the military construction scale and can decimate armies 1,000 miles away. Cost $2,000,000 Note: Aside from letting you build the highest level of war machine, they also allowed sea travel for players. Step Twenty Now your city is a massive metropolis and it need a sewer system or the "black plague" will wipe everyone off. Cost $3,000,000 Note: Sewers will increase the territory IP production to 3 IP per week. Sewers will provide adventure opportunities and once the plague start in your city (A roll of 1 in a D6) you have one week to clean up the city by building sewers or EVERYONE dies! (Back to square one). OTHER Castle a Castle will negate the IP Cost of all Units in a Territory that isn't your capital (main/first) city, inside the castle all defender role a D4 instead of a D6! Cost 30 IPs Units Races Human Elf Hawkelf Dwarf Halfling Gnome Orc Lizardfolk Kobold Dragon Shapeshifter Psychic Half-elf Half-orc category:gameworlds